


Partners in Life

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, bughead being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: for once, kim didn't force me. And it could be seen as a sequel to Late Night Story Telling. Also the barchie kiss never happened.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Partners in Life

**Author's Note:**

> for once, kim didn't force me. And it could be seen as a sequel to Late Night Story Telling. Also the barchie kiss never happened.

In, out. In, out. Betty breathed in sync with her boyfriend Jughead as she tried to fall asleep to no avail. Her back against his chest, it was easy to feel the vibrations of his breathing and to lull herself to sleep by it. 

Except tonight. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. She felt exhausted, but her brain couldn't shut off.

"I can hear you thinking," a deep voice said behind her.

She turned around in his arms, "did the gears in my head wake you?"

"Yes. Why can't you sleep?" He asked, his brows furrowed. Betty thought it looked adorable. He was so cute when he was tired.

"I don't know. I just can't sleep well knowing what's out there. What if the voyeur is filming us right now?" She was really scared. If the voyeur was now an auteur, what would come next?

"We can go check," he soothed, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I already did. No camera. I think it's what they want, for us to be paranoid. To be constantly looking over our shoulders. I just want to leave this place, leave Riverdale. I want to go to Yale and I want to be with you," she sighed and tucked her head under his chin.

"I want that too," he chuckled, "but, no matter how much we despise this place and what happens here, it still is our home."

"No Juggie, it was our home. But, home is where my heart is. And my heart is with you," she kissed his jaw.

"Did you just call me your heart and home? Am I your life too?" He joked and hugged her tighter.

"Well yeah. And I was trying to be romantic," She leaned her head back and kissed him sweetly.

"Well right back at ya Cooper. And," he started, grabbing his beanie from the bedside table, "we're partners in life. For life. We're in this for the long haul, remember?"

She nodded and smiled as he placed the gray beanie that she knitted. It was warm and well worn. It smelled like him. And she blushed at the gesture. He rarely let her put it on let alone him putting it on her. The beanie was a part of him. Whenever she stole it from him right off his head, he'd chase her around until she relented. In all three years of their relationship, this was the second time he gently placed the beanie with the crown front on her blonde locks.

"I remember."

"Good. C'mere," he gathered her slim figure onto his chest and smiled at her, "I love you Betty Cooper."

"I love you too."


End file.
